


The Promise of the Rose

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Roses, flower shop, wrote this while watching sailor moon R the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute Castiel x Reader I wrote while watching sailor moon R the movie ( English dub version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of the Rose

You ran up the stairs hoping to catch him you had been in the hospital for over a week .your parents had died in a car crash and you were the only survivor you felt lost and alone until he appeared unexpectedly by your bedside,he claimed to be an angel and told you many stories of battles he fought with two brothers.

He told you he was needed and that he would have to go soon,that upset you he was your only friend and he was going to leave you,you quickly grabbed a single rose from the vase on your nightstand and ran up to the roof of the hospital.

 

You opened the door and were surprised to see that he was still there.

You smiled and tried to catch your breath before walking over to him.

As you presented him the flower a lite blush dusted your cheeks.

" .H..Here Castiel..this Rose is for you." You muttered shyly.

Cas smiled as he gently took the flower from your hand.

"Thank you ,no one has ever given me a gift before…I'll never forget this F/N someday I'll give flowers to you." He said causing your face to get even redder.

" I dont understand …why do you have to leave?!" You asked sadly

"It's important angel business…things arent right in heaven so I have to help fix it..don't worry I promise we will meet again F/N." 

And then with a flutter of wings he was gone.

*Time skip*

you were just an akward 20 year old when you first met Castiel and three years had passed making you now 23 and a bit more mature. Things were better when you got out of the hospital, your aunt and uncle took you in until you could raise enough money to live on your own. Castiel still hadnt appeared and you were begging to get worried,what if he didn't remember you?" When you had finaly made enough money to afford your own place you decided to open up a floral shop. flowers made people happy and you wanted to bring a smile to as many peoples faces as you could.

You had your back turned from the counter when you heard the bells on the door ring.

"Hello,I'll be right there." You said as you gave a spritz of water to some 'forget me nots'

A gruff yet familiar voice replied

" When your done I would like you to make me a bouquet, a few years ago I promised someone special that I would give her flowers. "

You turned around and Saw him still wearing the same crocked blue tie and tan trench coat as before.

"Would this ladies name be F/N by any chance?" You asked 

"How did you?….F/N?" 

You nodded your head and climbed over the counter and ran into his arms.

"Castiel! I..I though you forgot about me." You cried clinging to his trench coat.

Cas smiled "I could never forget about you." He said as he took a nearby bouquet of roses and gave them to you.

"I did promise you flowers didn't I." He said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
